A massive data traffic increase has been witnessed recently in data centers which, in turn, has forced interconnect link-speeds from lower speeds (e.g. 10-28 Gbps, etc.) to significantly higher speeds (e.g. 56 Gbps and up, etc.). Based on such demand, a throughput of interconnects [e.g. serializer/deserializer (SerDes), etc.] has been increased by at least a factor of two, and possibly higher.
This, in turn, has resulted in a variety of technical issues. For example, removing intersymbol interference for each and every signal pulse can contribute considerably to power consumption. Further, this issue is compounded when the speed at which such signal pulses (and thus the intersymbol interference) are received is multiplied by the foregoing factor of two.